


Minor Offspring

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider W | Masked Rider Double
Genre: Gen, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoutarou discovers a new addition to the Agency thanks to the love affair between Fang and his typewriter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Offspring

**Author's Note:**

> The whole concept of this fic was "Fang and Shoutarou's typewriter have a baby." It was inspired by Paranoiac's comment on "All The Riches", which went odd places in my sleep-deprived brain.

"Philip, what the hell's going on?" Shoutarou asked, resisting the urge to pinch his nose.

Sitting on his desk were his usual things, and Fang, which seemed to enjoy spending too much time with his typewriter. But there was a new addition; a teeny, clicking typewriter with a mouth and tiny fangs which followed Fang about like a tiny duckling.

Shoutarou knew it had fangs because it had already bitten him once. It had hurt a little but caused no permanent damage. Still, he wasn't eager to repeat the experience.

Philip came in from the workshop, peering at the tiny machine. "Interesting," he said, smiling at the little machine. "It wasn't here last night?"

Wondering if Akiko would also be cooing at the unexplained object, Shoutarou forced his mind to the situation before him. "No. What is going on?" Maybe if he repeated himself enough times, Philip might find an answer. Or at least look.

"The properties of the object suggest that it is a cross between Fang and your manual typewriter," Philip said, stating the obvious. He picked up the tiny thing and looked at it. "In fact, it seems to be a perfect replica of your typewriter."

"If it had a mouth and could move," Shoutarou said. "What are we looking at here? Did Fang have a baby with my typewriter?"

"That's highly unlikely, Shoutarou," Philip said, with a careless tone that suggested he thought Shoutarou was delusional. "However, not impossible. I'll have to do some research."

He hated tying Philip up, just in case they needed his expertise, but Shoutarou wanted to know where the little thing had come from.

"Thanks," he said. "And take Fang and, um, TinyType here with you." If Philip was going into the hidden room, as he liked to, maybe Fang and the newly-dubbed TinyType would follow him. And then Shoutarou could make coffee and forget about the thing for a few hours.

Philip gave him a grin. It told him that his partner thought he was being amusing. He'd gotten used to reading Philip's expressions, not that it always did him any good.

But his partner retreated with Fang and the miniature typewriter, and Shoutarou relaxed, glad to be back in the routine.


End file.
